Kaori Nishidake
Kaori Nishidake is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross).She has appeared in all the games along with Mac Fraser, Elise Riggs, and Zoe Payne. In the original SSX, Kaori was originally 15 years of age, but the developers changed her age in SSX Tricky. She ages through out the series, being 19, 20, and 21 in SSX On Tour. Kaori Nishidake is the only female rider who remained a boarder throughout the series. Kaori is a Japanese rider who is huge in Japan. At age 17 Kaori talks about playing a cartoon character for one of her father's shows. Among all the female riders, Kaori is the shortest at 152cm (5 feet). She is best described as having the best laugh on the SSX circuit. Her rider partner has always been Mac Fraser, until SSX On Tour, where Kaori befriends a older skier that goes by the name of Sid. Since then Kaori's character is much more toned down and a bit edgy. Friend(s): Mac Fraser (all games), Brodi Ford (SSX Tricky), Sid (On Tour) Enemies: Psymon Stark (SSX Tricky-On Tour), Maya Nolet (Blur) SSX A freestyle rider with a positive groove. Kaori's Personal Info *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5’0” *'Weight:' 100 lbs *'Age:' 15 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Style:' Freestyle *'Edging:' 15/32 *'Speed:' 9/23 *'Stability:' 9/24 *'Tricks:' 15/32 SSX Tricky Kaori is extroverted, fun loving and gregarious. On the surface, she is a racer with a cheerful disposition. Yet beneath this veneer is a warrior fighting a generation-old guest, a hero searching for answers. Despite her size, she has fantastic energy reserves and always has something left in the tank at the end of a long race or series. She wears fun, vibrant outfits to express her boundless energy and sunny disposition. Kaori is tough to upset but has no tolerance for intentional thuggery in competition. If pushed over the edge she'll take decisive action but her anger diffuses quickly as the race progresses and she rarely holds a grudge. *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 110 lbs *'Age:' 17 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' In-line Skating *'Motto:' "Gambatte masu" *'Dream Date:' Fujishima Kosuke *'Friend:' Brodi *'Enemy:' Psymon *'Favorite Movie:' Japanese Sci-fi *'Favorite Reading:' Nonno Magazine *'Favorite Music:' Dance *'Favorite Course:' Snowdream *'Favorite Trick:' Pirouette Grind *'Other Hobbies:' voice of anime character Orange Explosion Fun Girl, makes clothing for dolls of anime show, hangs with friends/family, rides scooter *'Greatest Strength:' Friends and family *'Greatest Weakness:' Lazy, doesn't practice as much as she should, easily distracted on the course 'Rivalry System' 'Rank Video' SSX Tricky featured music videos for each character. Once the rider ranks up, the video is shown. thumb|left|314px 'Interview' Q''':What is your favorite course? Oh!, Snowdream! Yes. Of course, it's in Japan, so all my friends and family can always come to see me there. It really helps to feel so much love and support coming from the crowd. This place holds many fine memories for me. '''Q:What is your favorite trick and why? Have you ever seen me do a pirorette Gride? It's my favorite. Basically, I try to perform an elegant pirorette on the nose of the board as the board spins in the opposite direction. You must try to keep the board at a 360 degree angle. It is very lonely to watch, if done properly... Q''':If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? As you know my farther makes cartoons for television, and I have been the voice of Orange Explosion Fun Girl. This is very satisfying for me; I love working with my farther and I love playing Orange Explosion Fun Girl on T.V. '''Q:Don't you also design clothing? Will we see any Kaori designs in the future? How embarrassing! Perhaps...if you enjoy playing with dolls! In my spare time I make clothing for the dolls of the famous characters in my father's show. Some of them have been used in the show! This is very exciting for me! Q''':Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? Brodi is very nice. He is very handsome and spiritual as well. He has the best attitude. Mac is also a good friend. We have fun together. I am friends with just all the other racers. '''Q:Even JP and Luther? Not many people like them... They are not very nice to the racers but I do not blame them. They are lost, spiritually, not centered, no focus. They compete for the wrong reasons. Perhaps, with time, they will gain wisdom and maturity and change their ways. Competition is good, but one must compete with honor and respect for their opponent. This is something JP and Luther do not do. Q':What about Psymon? He seems to freak you out... Psymon...Yes, he is frightening. I do not understand him or his reasons for racing. Perhaps, he "freaks me out" because he is so unpredictable. He is like a caged tiger, always pacing, always angry. I fear he will explore one day. Outfits *Pink-O-Rama *Super Excellent *Sweet Sunshine *Sweet Heart *School Yard *Santa's Helper *Master SSX 3 Kaori has built a reputation on the circuit as being extroverted, fun loving,and gregarious. She has always been tough to upset, but has had little tolerance for thuggery in competition. Kaori has achieved a celebrity status few female athletes in Japan could dream of. Fame and recognition have helped Kaori to grow up and radiate a more sophisticated air. Her riding has progressed to a more assured and confident level. The boundless energy is still evident but now it's channeled and harnessed to get what she wants. Rider D'NA *'Nationality: Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 105 lbs *'Age:' 19 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Tricky Nishidake Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Manga *'Thing to Hate:' Idiots *'Place to Ride:' Nagano, Japan *'Riding Partner:' Mac Fraser *'Riding Victim:' Psymon Stark *'Other Sport:' Shopping *'Trick:' Cab 900 *'SSX Event:' Slopestyle *'Secret Spot:' Big Sky resort, Montana, it's so huge! *'Food:' Tiger Treats *'Accessory:' Bear Backpack *'Career Highlight:' Beating Mac in a backcountry showdown Rider's QnA *'Boxers or Briefs:' You are very strange in needing to know this... *'Things You Have Broken:' My own expectations. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' I'd be shopping. *'The Word:' "Snowboarding is not to be taken seriously, it's to be enjoyed." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Text Messages Kaori sent out: *Don't forget - Peak 1 belongs to Mac! *Mac's the best at Peak 1- and kinda cute too... *If anyone can take down Nate for Peak 2, I think it's you. *Psymon as Peak 3's boss? You have to fix that! *I thought we were friends? *What EXACTLY were you thinking back there? *Guess what? Nice just went Nasty. Quotes From DJ Atomika *"Time for the latest competitor spotlight has media and fans alike buzzing, about the new and improved, Kaori Nishidake. Always a competitor of obvious talent and drive seems like her riding this time around has progress considerably, in strength , and in confidence." SSX Blur Kaori's enthusiastic and gregarious nature is a breath of fresh air on the SSX Circuit. She's always looking good, and smiling when she's competing -and winning her fair share of competitions at the same time! *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 105 lbs *'Age:' 20 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Favorite Event:' Slopestyle *'Stance:' Regular *'Likes:' Manga *'Dislikes:' Idiots *'Trait:' Cheerful *'Partner:' Mac *'Rival:' Maya *'Motivation:' Having a great time! Quotes from DJ Atomika * The rumor mill is churning out some interesting dish - it appears a little rivalry is brewing between SSX sweetheart Kaori and the new kid on the block Maya. How will this play out on the peaks? * Kaori Nishidake takes her celebrity status with a grain of rice. She is here to have a great time and it shows in her gregarious nature and enthusiastic outlook. * Kaori returns to the SSX circuit a little more sophisticated and a lot more confident. It's the type of progress that leads to one place - the podium. * What does Kaori-san do when she's not shredding? Why, she goes shopping of course. She's one focused fashionista. She likes ripping it up and looking good doing it. * SSX Veteran Kaori has always been tough to upset, and this year is no exception. She's learned to harness her boundless energy to get what she wants - epic. SSX On Tour Known in the past as the ‘Tokyo Pop Girl’, Kaori was always the friendliest, chirpiest one on the circuit. Although still ready with a smile – Kaori has toned it down a bit – especially after hanging out with ‘crazy man’ Sid. Her attitude has shifted to fully focusing on her success. Her style of riding and fashion has grown up a bit - but still uniquely hers. With the new circuit underway Kaori is dead centre of the winning, the partying, and the action. Friendly to a fault, Kaori has developed a bit of an edge this time around. Some say it’s the increased level of competition – others blame it on her new ‘friend’ – Sid. *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Height:' 5'0" *'Weight:' 108 lbs *'Age:' 21 *'Blood Type:' B+ *'Stance:' Regular *'AKA:' Tricky' Nishidake After the Tour... Joined forces with a trio of rogue Japanese theme park mascots - a bear, alligator and kangaroo - to fight global crime. Calls herself "Kaori X", lives on a mysterious island. Seriously. Deadly Descents Kaori has been recently confirmed to be a playable character in the upcoming Deadly Descents. Her age might be at least 25, 26, or 27 years old. Relationships Mac Fraser Mac is described best as Kaori's love interest rather than her riding partner. In SSX Tricky, both Mac and Kaori mention each other in their interviews. While not mentioning Kaori the first time asked, Mac mentions Moby and Luther as enemies, but he doesn't mention any made friends. When asked if he has made any friends the second time, Mac becomes nervous when the interviewer brings Kaori up. Mac somewhat nervously replies, saying she's 'pretty nice' and that they hang out sometimes. Kaori, in the other hand, does mention Mac in her interview. "Mac is also a good friend. We have fun together." In a post event (before a race) Mac does encourage Kaori and even asked her out for pizza. In SSX 3, though not much is shown, in Kaori's trading card, she does put Mac has the person she admires the most and through text messages, she states Mac is cute. It is implied Mac tries to hide his feelings for Kaori from the other riders. Not until SSX On Tour, is where their relationship makes some sort of progress. Kaori has developed a bit of an edge this time around, and many blame it on her new friend 'Sid'. This implies Kaori is either dating Sid, or her friendship with Mac has faded away. It is unknown if Mac and Kaori were friends in On Tour, or even if EA plans to make them a couple. Sid In Sid's On Tour profile, at the very end, it is stated he is crazy over Kaori. In the game itself it is implied in Kaori's pro that the two might be dating. Fans blame Sid for Kaori's personality change from being the cutest girl, to a toned down version of herself. 'Brodi Ford' Kaori finds Brodi to be handsome, and seems to admit his spiritual attitude. Offer before a race begins she tells Brodi he's number one or that he's cool. Brodi takes this clamly and sometimes even comments on how he wishes they can both win. Kaori finds him influential for his mellow personality and finds inner peace when talking to. Psymon Stark In SSX Tricky, is where Psymon and Kaori first met. While Kaori is kind and sweet, Psymon is wild and insane. Kaori describes Psymon as a tiger in a cage, and fears he could explore someday. While in early games Psymon teases and tends to frighten Kaori, by saying such things as, "Careful, I got cooties!" Kaori shows no fear but simply replied that he needs a bath. In the early SSX 3 trailer, you spot Psymon and Kaori arguing about something. He laughs manically while Kaori shakes her head and covers her head in a giving up manner. He SSX Blur, Psymon focuses his actions on rival Moby Jones, while Kaori had a small rivalry growing with Maya Nolet. In SSX On Tour, although not stating in any profiles, fans assume Psymon and Kaori are back to being foes. 'Maya Nolet' Kaori's current rival. According to Atomika, she might of badmouthed Maya, (despite both Brodi and Maya have similar personalities). Voice Actresses *Yûko Nagashima - SSX-SSX Tricky (2000-2001) *Mariko Kage - SSX 3 (2003) *Alex Price - SSX On Tour (2005) Memorable Quotes *"You are the number one!" (To Brodi) (SSX Tricky) *"How cool!" (Landing Trick/SSX Tricky) *"Amazingly well done!" (Landing Trick/ SSX 3) *"Mac, your a nice guy."'' (To Mac)'' (SSX Tricky) *"You are very sweet." (To Mac) (SSX Tricky) *"Psymon, you need a bath!" (To Psymon) (SSX Tricky) *"This is not impressing me." (Beaten/ SSX On Tour) *"Do you want a spanking?" (Punching/ SSX On Tour) *"I'm your girl!" (Single event/SSX 3) *"Thank you, you made the right choice!" (Single Event/ SSX 3) *"Together we can do anything!" (Single Event/ SSX 3) *"This circuit is amazing! (Landing Trick/ SSX 3) *"Next time, I'll do better..." (Failing Finals/ SSX Tricky) *"What? (laughs) Relax, relax." (Passing allies/ SSX 3) *"Oh, relax, I'll catch up!" (Passing allies/ SSX 3) *"Keep going!" (Ally/ SSX Tricky) Reception In the 2010 Character Poll Kaori came in first place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX Deadly Descents. Others includes the other five originals: Mac, Psymon, Moby, Zoe, and Elise. Trivia *Kaori is the shortest female in the SSX games, at 5'0". *It's widely belived that She, Sid, and Mac are in a love triangle. *In her interview in Tricky, states that her father is a manga artist, who created the character "Orange Explosion Fun Girl." In which Kaori cosplays as. *Her name translates to "Only the Western Scent." *She's the only female character to be a boarder in all of the games. *The only game we see Kaori without her trademark pigtails is SSX On Tour. *Kaori's lottery purchase would be clothes. *Kaori has a digital pet cat called Lammy. *In Kaori's pocket's?-Credit cards. *The person Kaori admires most is Mac Fraser. *Superhero power- Uber boost. *Her favorite spot is Nagano, Japan; where it was the first city to introduce snowboarding as an Olympic sport back in 1998, 2 and a half years before the first SSX game came out. Gallery Kaori small.jpg Kaori2.jpg kaoriskirt_small.jpg SSXCast.png Kaori_Mishidake_by_AdamWarren.png SSX 3 Kaori1.jpg|Kaori in SSX 3. SSX Tricky Kaori.gif|Kaori in SSX Tricky SSX ontourKaori.jpg|Kaori in SSX On Tour. 18_ka_1.jpg 18_ka_2.jpg ka_action_1.jpg Category:Characters